


f e e d

by j_gabrielle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Feed Your Symbiote, M/M, You know this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “That one.”“No.”





	f e e d

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/178871377567/if-you-plan-on-writing-some-venom-fanfics-ill-be)

“That one.”

“No.”

“That one?”

“No.”

Eddie feels Venom swirl and flick in the back of his mind. “Then… The doggie?”

He scoffs. “Would that even be enough for you? I know how you eat.” Picking up his hoodie, he pulls it on, grabbing his phone and keys.

“No.” He hears Venom growl sulkily, pulsating displeasure from within him.

“Alright, alright…” Eddie pulls his hood over his head. “Let’s find some criminal underclass and you can have those, ok?”

Venom coils happily in him, purring. “I want two.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “One.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
